The invention relates to a solid-state trip device having an instantaneous analog trip release to cause high-speed opening of the contacts of a circuit breaker with current limiting.
Limiting circuit breakers perform short-circuit current limiting after high-speed opening of the contacts and breaking of the current, before the latter has been able to reach high values. This high-speed opening of the contacts opposes the selectivity effect which requires a sufficient time delay for the fault to be cleared by a downstream circuit breaker. It has already been proposed to conciliate selectivity and current limiting by causing high-speed opening of the contacts, in the event of a short-circuit occurring, followed by reclosing of these contacts to resupply the unaffected parts of the electrical system, but such devices are complicated and involve contact bounce.